Kedana: The Horde Wars
by IssacClarke
Summary: Kedana is in war, it is at war with the Hordaic empire which would last for over 12 years. It changed the political landscape of Kedana and the Clan Empire.


**_Kedana_** : ** _The Horde War_**

In the Year 342 ACI (After Cani Imper) The Horde Empire united and marched its armies near the Great Wall. THis Wall divided the Common Wealth (Part of the Clan Empire) from the Horde. In the year 356 The Horde attacked the wall. A Officer walks with his regiment as he pus his katana he yells "OK MEN PREPARE TO ATTACK!" They pull there swords out while at the same moment Soldier charge past at them. The Officer swings his sword in the air "CHARGE! CHARGE FOR THE EMPIRE!" They charge as arrows fly down on they took the wall they took over 15,000 cassuaties. as they marched into the Clan Empire they destroyed any resistance The Horde Army kept attacking and pushing harder and harder. In the year 349 The Clan Empire pulled all its troops back and formed a new line of defense. The Horde Empire attacked this new line with over 30 million men. The Horde kept attacking the line and in the end the Clan Empire was forced into a retreat. The Horde would keep winning until a massive winter when they lost over 89% of there army and they were forced onto the defensive. In a few months they were pushed back beyond the wall. The Horde Goverment sued for peace and it was accepted and peace started. The War had started when they crossed over the wall and over ran the defenses and with swiftness and numbers they over ran half the Clan empire in 12 years. The Horde Empire after taking the wall went south east and took the Sarranid Clan. They then turned to the south and took the Kid Clan then west and took what was left of Redana. As the Horde Emperor directed his men in a battle near the city of Al-Maed he looked at the wall of the city and said "Your time is coming westerner...When your women will weep over the bodies of your men...your children...YOUR FAMILY!" In the Following weeks the Horde Army kept attacking.

 ** _A time line of the Horde Wars_**

952:The Horde attacks the wall and takes it intiating the war

952:The Horde invades the Commonwealth

953:The Horde over runs the Commonwealth

953:The Horde invades the Sarranids and Kid Clans

953:Power is handed over to Redana

954:The Horde Invades Redana,Baltica,and what is left of the Kid Clan

955: The Horde keeps heading east.

955: The Battle of Al-Maed happens ending in a Horde Victory destorying the Georgian 17th Army

955: The Horde splits it armies and aims to take the Nickoly Penisulla

956:The Horde keeps marching East.

960: The Horde High Command Predicts victory in 5-12 months

965: The Horde intiates the Winter Campaign

965: The Winter Campaign Fails and the Horde Army is forced to retreat losing over 150 million men alone in the campaign.

966:The War ends in a Clan Imperial Victory.

 ** _The Story of Cani Impera_**

A Man from the Country of Byzan rode into the meeting of Nations in A-Maed. His name was Cani Impera he had presented the idea of the nations uniting 2 times before but it was rejected when he proposed it this time he was banned from the assembly. When he was at a tavern he got onto a table and said "People! Our goverments have fought for as long as our ancestors can remeber! Our sons are sent to war to die! AND FOR WHAT? To try to take kedana! WHO IS WITH ME!? WE MUST UNITE! URA!" The People cheer and they join the newly established Kedanan Imperial Army. In a matter of a few months he had over 400,000 under his direct command. Canni Impera Led his men in the first attack. Taking the Historic City of Babilonia. In a matter of weeks the Kedanan Empire was the last few weeks of the weeks of the Western Offensive Canni Impera and his generals had taken over 400 miles in the Name of the Kedanan Empire. Whent he War ended he had taken land all the way from the commonwealth to modern day Byzan in the east 1300 miles away. He had established the first Empire to exist in Kedana. Canni Impera also built the Wall which existed all the way into the The Great Kedanan Imperas Empire was fair and just until Cani Imperas GG Grand son took power and enforced a one religion policy. In his reign the Imperium would lose much the following years the Imperium would fall into economic depression and fall apart. The Following States would "unite" into a clan empire first leader fot hysi Empire would be the Clan of Nomada led by a Impera. For 1500 Years the Clan Empire lived in peace until the Horde Wars. After the Horde Wars the Clan empire reuited under 1 banner Uniting for a good 50 years under the Commonwealth till the end of the Era when the Commonwealth fell apart due to economic issues. Cani Impera started an Era which to this day still goes on.

 ** _Prelude to the Horde Invasion of the Cani Imperium_**

In months before the Horde Invasion of the Cani Imperium The Horde Empire was ammassing on the border. Cani Imperas Empire was being ruled by a immoral leader who cared nothing for the people and had increased the military for his own will. When the Horde Invaded he ordered his generals to take care of the War would be only a year long as the Horde would take much of the Cani Imperium.

 _ **The Story of General Bayne**_

General Bayne was a general of the Kid Clan and had been fighting with his exiled army against the Horde Armies, he had been ordered to follow the Commonwealth Armies to the Kelsen River and form a battle line. The 2nd in command of the Bayne legion was 2nd Lietinant Shamburgus. Bayne had under his command over 2,300 men and would fight alone with his men against 45,000 horde soldiers. When the fight started Bayne pulled his sword and yelled "Send 'em to hell boys! For tonight we dine in hell!" His men yelled "URA" They got in a defensive formation and Shamburgus pulled his sword out and looked at bayne "To honor and glory old freind!" Bayne nods and looks foward at the charging horde troops. Bayne yells "They took our home, our families, our empire! but now we take everything from them! LEAVE THEM NOTHING! HEAR ME MY FREINDS SOME DAY WE WILL TAKE THE FIGHT TO THEIR LAND, THERE BLOOD, THERE PEOPLE! ATTACK!" Shamburgus screams a warcry and Baynes troops attack. Shamburgus stabs a horde soldier in the throat killing him instantly. Bayne jumps ontop of a soldier and stabs him in the head, he points his sword and his men keep fighting, when the battle ended the horde took shamburgus and bayne captive, and 3 months after they were captured bayne and shamburgus escaped and started a rebellion in the Province on Linyao in the Former Head Clan of Redana. Bayne and Shamburgus organized a rebellion to attempt and keep as many men from the front as they first engaged in battle they were defeated and after 3 years the rebellion failed and Bayne and Shamburgus were captured once again. They were let go due to fear of political consequences

 _ **The End of the Horde Empire**_

The Horde Wars had been going on for enarly 12 years and the Horde Empire had pushed the Clan Empire to the verge of defeat and the Horde Empire was sendind every thing it and sent the 5th, 6th, and 19th Armies into the Baltica States near the city of Canie... the defending Army was the 50th exiled Kid Imperial Army led by General Bayne. As the Horde Empire entered the city of Canie The 50th Army did everything they could to stop the Horde Forces...The Horde Army advances as the Kid Army waits. Bayne is ona horse and yells "wait for them to come into range boys!" Now bayne is 21 the youngest General is the Kid Army in that era, he took alot of inspiration from Cani Imperium's Tactics 300 years earlier. Bayne orders the Spear Men in front and orders them to kneel in a defensive formation. His 2nd in Command Shamburgus rides he is 17 and looks at Bayne "Your orders sir?" Bayne smirks and looks at him "Shamburgus tonight we will celebrate with the emperor over a victory and i ORDER you to be happy" he looks foward "ARCHERS! FIRE!" The Archers fire and its blocks out the sun as arrows rain down on the horde troops he then yells "ALL TROOPS ATTACK!" 150,000 Imprial Troops charge against 4 million Horde Troops how ever using superior tactics to those of the Horde they over take the Horde and engage in a battle which last hours, when bayne rides into battle he fights the general of the horde army and when he is about to finsih him he stabs a sword into his stomach and whispers in his ear "See you in hell brother..." He pulls it out and cuts his head off and the Horde Army falls into chaos. The Horde Army retreats back to the Menrao River and creates a trench line. General bayne looked at a map and devised a plan to overrun the Trench Line and meet up with Commonwealth and Bynzan Forces. As General Loonsdao and General Yama march north to attempt to push the Horde back General Bayne attacks the Trench Line to kick the Horde out of the Baltica. General Bayne looks upon his army, he looks at the catapaults and yells "OPEN FIRE" They fire rocks on fire in which explode in the trenches. Bayne stands up on a rock and points his sword foward "PREPARE TO ATTACK!" The Army advances towards the Trenches under a hail of arrows and bullets hundreds falling while they march. Bayne was leading the march as his own men fell down around him. He pointed his finger and yelled "SHOW THEM THE STRENGTH OF A THOUSAND MEN!" They scream war cries as many still fall. Shamburgus runs up to bayne and yells "SIR TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT WE WILL TURN THE WAR!" Bayne nods and smiles and yells "KEEP MARCHING!SHINJICHO FUNJUJI! CHARGE!" The army reaches the trenches and shamburgus jumps in and jumps on a soldier and slits his neck and yells " COME ON MEN!FOWARD!" A Soldier runs up to bayne and kicks him on the ground and raises his sword up to stab him then a soldier stabs the soldier with a spear and helps bayne u. Bayne yells "FOWARD!" In a matter of hours the Horde advance into the Baltica was halted and expelled this defeat left a nearly fatal mark in the Horde Army. As Commonwealth Forces meet up with Baynes legion Bayne had devised a plan to retake his homeland of the Kid Clan, The Emperor had also come to see Emperor walks in with 3 gaurds and General Bayne and Shamburgus Bow "m'lord" the both say together The Emperor says "For the first time in 12 years weve scored a major victory against the Horde. This is thanks to the United Allied Armies of the Clan Empire." Bayne looks at the Emperor "My lord ive devised a plan to regain 3 clans ive named it Operation Regain it requires the Exiled Armies of the Kid,Commonwealth, and Sarranid Armies." The Emperor looks at him "explain this plan please general" "Yes sir, Well sir We will take back the Kid Clan first then start a 2 front war taking Redana and Sarranid back." The Emperor nods and smiles "Good Plan when do you plan to execute it?" Bayne smirks and says "Tonight." The Emperor spits his wine out "What!? tonight?! but our forces arent rested and-" Bayne slams his hand down "THE HORDE ARMIES ARE IN COMPLETE RETREAT OUT OF THE BALTICAS THIS IS OUR CHANCE TO PUNCH A MASSIVE HOLE INTO THERE ARMY!" The Emperor looked at him "OUR ARMIES ARE IN DISSARRAY AT THE MOMENT TO LAUNCH AN OFFENSIVE WOULD BE DISATEROUS!" Bayne repliedv"WITH OR WITHOUT THE MONARCHS SUPPORT I WILL TAKE THESE CLANS BACK!" Bayne drinks some wine. A Few Days later... "RETREAT!...RUN FOR YOUR LIVES...THERE COMING!" A Whistling sound is heard as Horde Soldiers are seen in complete retreat. A Commonwealth General screams "FOWARD MEN REGROUP WITH THE KID CLAN!" As the Horde Army was falling into chaos, The United Clan Armies were fially winning the war in 12 years. 3 years The Horde Empire was evacuating its armies from the Main land on the coast of the Commonwealth. As Baynes Legion now under the Command of General Allensy led the final push to expell the barbarians from the Kedanan Mainland. whent he war ended the Clan Empire celebrated that the end of the war had come but alas something more sinister was about to happen...

 _ **The Rise of the Kid Clan Empire**_

With the Horde Empire in dissarray and Peace finally setting in on Kedana, the Kid Clan which had little representation in the peace settlement had given the most men next to the Clan of Byzan, Baynes legion was forced to disband after the war and the Kid Clan lost alot of Land to other clans. The Clan Empire was also on the verge of a civil war due to the current Head Clan as it had grown old and corrupt. The Kid Clan grew angry and raised a massive army equal to the Horde invasion of the Baltican States. General Bayne and General Lin Low were elected to lead the Operation to take controll of the Clan Empire. The Plan was dubbed Operation Take Controll. The Kid Empire invaded the Head Clan of Redana which was against the law written during the Canni Imperum Era. This would start a massive civil war which would last 2 years and finally end with a Kid Victory. General Bayne and General Lin Low would survive the war and help the Clan Empire politicilly. As the Kid Clan viewed all of its clans as equals.

 _ **The War for Unity**_

The Year is 1931 ACI...The Clan Empire is on the verge of collospse The Commonwealth has gotten independence and is controlled by a ultra nationalist political party. As the Clan Empire struggled to hang on to what power it had left the Commonwealth allied with the Horde Empire to invade Kedana once more...Commonwealth Tanks cross the border...The Invasion of the Clan Empire has begun... The Commonwealth was using a new tactic called Blitzkrieg. The Clan Empire still had the Allied Armies of the Clan Empire connected only by Alliances while the Commonwealth Armies were connected by a high command. As Commonwealth Forces neared the City of isaacia, The Clan Empire was putting everything on the front. The Commonwealth had been doing Bombing runs since the start of the war 3 weeks ago. The Commonwealth Knew the Clan Empire was weak and thought they would be a easy target. The Clan Empire had sent 450,000 men to fight the Common wealth at the river of Kelsen... "Foward!" Yelled a officer as Clan Soldiers marches up a road in 2 lines marching to the borders. A Officer rides up tot he general... "General Gengau." Thje General looks at him "Yes?" "Sir we have reports from our scouts that wer erunning into a defensive line that has over 56,000 tanks and 3 million men." The General lookas at him "The Commonwealth is ill prepared for our empires forces foward!" A Fe whours later the Entire Clan Arm is in retreat... The Officer rides up "YOU HAVE FAILED YOUR ARMY MEN! YOU SHOULDVE LSITENED TO THE SCOUTS!" Planes fly over. A Soldier runs up to the general and pulls the general off the horse and gets on top of him "YOU WILL DIE FOR YOUR EMPEROR NOW" He stabs him in the neck and runs. As news reaches the Clan Emperor He stands up and says "WE SHALL FIGHT THEM AT THE RUBICON RIVER!" The Generals tomps his foot and salutes. Troops mobilize on the Rubicon. The Clan Empire makes trenches and they bring artillery up and some of the first Clan made AA Guns, the Rubicon woul be defended by some 900,000 troops. A few Days later the cmmonwealth arrived with a force of 450,000 not expecting much resistance at this tiny river... "Sir i see the river." The General rides ina jeep drinking some beer. All the sudden a shell explodes right by the jeep and the jeep crashes but the general survives. He gets out of the jeep and yells "BATTLE FORMATIONS!" The men scramble to get into battle formations. The General yells "FOLLOW ME BOYS MARCH!" All the sudden men stand up from holes in the ground and shoot commonwealth soldiers and then run. it ended in a clan imperial victory and this turned the war

 _ **The Fall of the Clan Empire**_

With the death of the last Kid Emperor power shouldve switched to the Byzan Clan but the empire fell into civil war and 4 sides emerged, The Federated States of the North, The Allied Clan Armies, The Commonwealth, and The Republic of Kedana. It ended in a Republican Victory but int he proccess over 560 million people died that is over 30% of the Population of Kedana. The Clan Empire left a lasting legacy.

 _ **The End of an Era**_

The Kedanan Republic had ruled the continent from over 5,000 years leading the country into advancment but due to a outbreak society had to restart and they had devolved back to the Clan Imperial Era. A Movement known a the White Wolf Movement had risen beleving in the Independence of the Isu Clan. The Isu Clan controleld a mass ammount of land in the North Where the Kid Clan once laid. Isuian Troops had been fighting with a neighboring clan known as the Waken Clan in which had little to no loyalty to the Clan Empire. The White Wolf Movement failed and the Isu Clans tayed in the the last few years of peace the Hordaic Empire prepared for war...

 ** _The Invasion_**

A Ship come through the fog as the captain is looking foward and says " ." He looks at the Captain "Yes Captain Ron-Garus?" he pulls his sword out and says "Tell the men to prepare." "Yes sir." He walks to the bell and rings, as the camera pans up about 15,000 ships are seen sailing towards the Coast of Kedana...

A Soldier runs to the horn and blows it and soldiers run out of the barracks. All the sudden a fire rock comes down and explodes in the ranks then over 15,000 come down sending the army into chaos all the sudden the ships reacht he shore and thousands upon thousands rush the beach and the defenses. A Soldier runs up to a soldier and stabs a Imperial Soldier with his sword and yells to his comrades "TODAY THE HORDAIC EMPIRE WILL RULE THE CLAN EMPIRE! FOWARD URA!" They keep running and ovverung the defenses with hundreds of thousands still out at sea waiting to land. During the landing procedures a pirate gathered together his Pirate Republic and attacked the Hordaic Fleet hoping to gain money and support from the people. As The Pirate Fleet attacked the Hordaic Invasion force they took about 20 ships before being sunk completely. The ordaic fleet lost about 500 men including 2 generals. The Hordaic Empire in the following 2 weeks had completely mobilized and started there invasion of the Clan Empire. The Empress of the Clan Empire had anticipated this and had mobilized her military and had made defensive plans. The Hordaic Empire had continued the invasion defeating the Imperial Army at every corner and had crossed the ruins of the old wall a wall that had been there since the ancietns over 12,000 years ago, some say that the ancients were more advanced and knew more as the writing tells us much but words have been lost. The Clan Empress gave an order to all her people and it was to fight to the last man to defend the empire and there rights. As the Hordai Army kept pushing in the Clan Army had devised a clever plan to push the hordaic troops back and push them out of kedana. A Hordaic Scout rides down a road till he is captured and executed. In the following weeks the campaign succeded and the hordaic army was sent into complete retreat and int he following year the Hordaic Army was kicked out of the continent. In the following research was done on the wall and they found out it was made in an era known as the Cani Imperium Era in the year 277 ACI and was made to keep and empire out known as the Horde Empire. The Nation that made the wall was Known as the Cani Imperum and they even talked about a nation knwona s the Clan Empire was this a reference to THERE 'Empire? or a past empire. They eventually found out that they were talking about a empiore from the past. They found a old building under neath the city of naci and found thousands of very detailed documents detailing the histroy of Kedana from 12,000 BCI to 2100 ACI it talked about the War for Unity The Fall of the Cani Imperium the Plauge the fall of the clan empire, the horde wars the construction of the clan empire and the construction of the wall it also talked about a war called the Imperial Civil War


End file.
